stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Mirror Wars
Category:Star Trek Mirror Wars Star Trek Mirror Wars is a fan fiction series based off the Star Trek TV shows. It is a Trek fan-fiction series; an increasingly popular undertaking by many fans. It is written by James Earl. It is currently in its first season. Please note, most links lead to spoilers. Those that are noted will carry the following tag: Overview During the 27th century, the cruel Second Terran Empire has regained its power in the Mirror Universe, after defeating the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance a few centuries before. The Terran Empire now controls the entire galaxy, but it still has the desire to expand its boarders. They learn of our alternate universe, and the Emperor of the Terran Empire plans to invade, but not without resistance. They build a crossover device and send one ship, the ISS Enterprise-O, to our universe to scout out the area, and discovers the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-O), and destroys it, but not before the USS Enterprise sends a message, warning of the attack. Now that Starfleet is warned, they prepare for the upcoming battle with a fleet of thier own. It sends the fleet under the command of Admiral Frank Riker, the father of the captain of the USS Enterprise-O. Riker had just recently come out of retirement, after Admiral Deker told Riker of his son's death. Deker and Riker command the fleet and battle the Mirror Universe fleet. Unknown to them, a clocked fleet slips by them, and heads towards thier real target, the Vulcan. Since Riker's fleet is being held back by the other fleet, Starfleet sends extra ships to Vulcan, including the USS Majestic, under the command of James Obeska. Original Idea In an interview with the series creator, James Earl, he talks about how he original had the Mirror Wars series idea much different from the current version. "The Star Trek: Mirror Wars story started out to take place only a few years after Star Trek Nemesis. Originally, a ship from the TOS era would find a sort of unknown space station, then find many secrets on it. Then, when they start to leave, it explodes, sending them into the future, a few years after Nemesis. The battle against the Mirror Universe has already begun, and the Federation is on the brink of destruction. Even though the old TOS ship would not survive a real battle against the Mirror Universe ships, the Federation lets it join the fleet, and refits it so, even though it won’t ever win a battle, it could survive one. Eventually, the crew finds an alternate version of them selves and soon they become mortal enemies. In the end, they learn that they mysterious space stations were the key to winning the war, they eventually destroy the mirror crew, activate all the space stations, win the war, but not before the captain dies to active the last station. This takes place over 5 or so seasons. It was actually quite good. I know, that was a long explanation but, I like long explanations (just see my science quiz from today… Sorry, a joke just for myself). I guess that that story sort of “fell apart.” I started to write it, but I had to many mistakes, I couldn’t explain some things, so I decided to start over, this time, to avoid any more problems, I started in the future, in the 27th century." -James Earl, Star Trek Mirror Wars creator Characters Main Characters Admiral Frank Riker Admiral William Deker Captain James Obeska Commander Sarah Perlark Lt. Jake Demari Ensign Henry Tellar Lt. Commander Ferby Ter'cal Recurring Character(s) The Emperor Secondary Characters Captain Aaron J. Riker Commander Blake Major Events in Character's lives *''The Borg Attack at Sector 654'' *''The Romulan Crisis'' *''The Mirror War'' **''Battle of Vulcan'' See Also *List of Star Trek Mirror Wars Episodes *Mirror Universe *The Borg Attack at Sector 654 *Frank Riker *Aaron J. Riker *Second Terran Empire References *Star Trek Mirror Wars Website External Links * Star Trek Mirror Wars Official Website * Star Trek Mirror Wars Timeline * Star Trek Mirror Wars Mini Wiki Mirror Wars